


A very non-pog sickday

by Whumpy



Series: SickInnit [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Fever, Influenza, Nausea, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Philza loves his kids equal, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sick Character, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), SickInnit, Sickfic, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Vomiting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, philza is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whumpy/pseuds/Whumpy
Summary: Phil laughed quietly at both of their boys' confusion when he took the thermometer for himself.He wasn’t laughing anymore.-Or: TommyInnit is a reckless dumbass who doesn't like to tell people when he feels sick.
Series: SickInnit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116503
Comments: 28
Kudos: 851





	1. Sickinnit

To say Tommy was having a bad day was a HUGE understatement 

His day fucking sucked.

Not just in the ‘woken up on the wrong side of the bed kind of way’, no. much worse.

When he meant, ‘Woken up on the wrong side of the bed’ he actually did. Which caused him to make a noisy entrance to what he assumed to be the morning.

The loud crash clearly startled someone, as he heard a “SHUT UP, UP THERE!” from what he assumed to be Technoblade. Ugh… He already knew this morning wouldn’t be calm how he wanted it…

Why couldn’t they be at school today…

Oh right.

The school was gloriously closed for two weeks after some kid with a white bandana set off the fire alarms. Usually, that wouldn’t get a whole school shutdown. But as the school was already known to be sketchy, everyone wasn’t really surprised when the sprinklers refused to turn off. 

So while the school was shut due to water damage… That meant the three chaos siblings (plus their stay at home father) would all be at home. All-day. 

Absolutely Perfect…

“WILBUR STOP STEALING MY FUCKING POTATO SALAD”

“THEY WERE IN THE FRIDGE FOR TWO DAYS! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE GONNA EAT THEM?!”

“Boys... STOP FIGHTING! Wilbur quit eating your brother's food. Techno quit leaving your weapons on the DAMN COUNTER!”

Everyone being obnoxiously loud did nothing for his headache he just realized he had.

He was starting to realize a lot of things quite quickly.

One of them was that he felt sick.

_ Really sick. _

He’d unlock his door and sprint to the upstairs bathroom, no way he was going downstairs, even if it was nicer. 

He distantly heard “STOP RUNNING!” or something to do with a shower in the background.

He didn’t care. What he cared about was not vomiting on the floor when the toilet was literally right there. 

The next few moments where… Horrible. He’d…

He had miscalculated, to say the least.

Which was one of the last things he had wanted to do. He can hide the smell of vomit, but he couldn’t hide a massive vomit stain down the front of his shirt. 

Unless…

Alright, he could fix this.

…

After he was done puking.

Finally done, he’d wash his hands, taking his shirt off. Screw it.

As he jumped in the shower, he decided it was plan time.

He didn’t want the others to know he was sick. Long story short. It would be chaos. 

Phil would always make him rest, or take it easy. Which was nice. But his brothers made it  _ unbearable. _ __

They’d tell Phil whenever Tommy would disobey one of the rules Philza gave him. 

Not meant to be out of bed, but deciding to get up? They’re telling Philza.

His dad made him some soup but he felt like eating it later? They’re gonna tell Philza!

Tommy exists? They’re telling Philza!

That last example was a bit dramatic, but still… He had a point, okay! He loved his brothers to death. But when he was sick, it just felt so… overbearing. At least he now knew how his brothers saw him at all times.

It was probably a good time to get out of the shower. The hot water only made him feel sleepier, and falling asleep in there was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Wrapping the red towel around himself, he grabbed the shirt with his foot and brought it to his hand. 

It was really poor timing that someone knocked on the door.

“Hey, asshole! I told you it was my turn for the shower. Damn water stealing gremlin” Ah, so that was Wilbur.

One glance at the mirror and- Oh Jesus Christ. If his hair wasn’t soaking wet right now, anyone would’ve thought he was dying. The shower disguised his looks well enough for now, but he’d better figure something out. 

“Heyyyy Wilbur. Oh, favorite brown-haired brother of mine… I didn’t hear you earlier. Anyway, I’m going to head to my room now so… Goodbye!”

“Tommy, wait. Give me your shirt, You're on dish duty today. So I get laundry, which means I’m gonna need that.” He pointed to the messed-up clothing piece. 

Shit.

What was he meant to do?! What could he do? Hell, he could faintly smell the scrunched up shirt from his hand!

“About that, wanna swap chores…?”

“Hah, nice try. Thinking you could get out of cleaning up after that oh so amazing  _ oh so  _ _ LARGE _ meal we all had had.”

Right, Every once in a while Phil ordered a shit ton of food, which usually ended up with a  _ shit ton of dishes… _

“Oh, you prick! You lot deciding to give me dishes while I was asleep.” His voice had cracked when he said the word prick, but hopefully, it wasn’t noticeable...

“Well, sucks to suck I guess. And by the way, if you’ve used up all the hot water, I’ll find you. No matter where you hide.” Stupid empty-brother threats.

With that, Wilbur disappeared into the shower, seeming to forget about the shirt.

Well, a good time to retreat back to his room and put something actually comfy on.

Tommy opted for hiding the disgusting shirt under his bed for now. There wasn’t exactly much else he could do. If he went to wash it, as well as some other stuff, Wilbur would accuse him of switching chores, or some other bullshit. 

Speaking of chores… he needed to go do his.

Right after a glass of water.

Oh yeah, and changing out of just a damn towel. 

-

After a semi-soothing room temperature water bottle from the side of his bed, he picked out the perfect sick people's clothes. Perfect to him at least…

He was wearing a sweatshirt his mother knitted for him as a baby. People said she always used to say he'd grow into it. He wouldn’t. It was too large for him even now. But… he still liked to wear it. The smell reminded him of her, even if he was too young to remember what she smelled like. 

He’d decided to put on some Panama jeans. His friend BadBoyHalo gave it to him after he had found out Tommy had  _ zero _ ideas what they were. He was really grateful for the gift, especially right now when he felt so shit…

Tommy had showered, gotten dressed. Time for the dreaded washing of the dishes, he had been putting off. 

-

“He lives!” Philza enthusiastically cheers when the youngest child comes downstairs.

The gremlin child returns a smile to the comment while he makes his way to the sink. He knows it’s probably a stupid idea, cleaning the dishes that other people will use while he’s sick. But oh well, too late now.

“Haha! I see you’ve realized you’re doing the dishes Tomathy!” Techno cheers, only getting a middle finger in return.

Washing his hands with soap first, he begins to clean the dishes. Which happens to be a lot of them. Maybe if Techno and Wilbur didn’t crash into the dishwasher and break it, this would be the best job.

He literally only makes it 5 minutes before  _ needing  _ to stop. One, he’s exhausted. Two, he’s pretty sure he’s gonna gag by the amount of pre-chewed food touching his hands.

He’s done just enough that he can stop for a bit, thank Notch…

He makes his way over to the cough and elegantly flops down onto it. Dadza takes a glance at Tommy, pausing for a few seconds to see what he was wearing before speaking, “You finished already?” Already knowing the answer.

An overdramatic sigh happens with Techno replying for the blonde kid “Oh of course he didn’t! Go finish it you little rat.” Not bothering to glance at his younger brother who laid beside him. 

Maybe it was his dad powers tingling or the fact he felt a bit more generous today. “Eh don’t worry mate. We’re fine for dishes for a bit anyway.” Another smile and a quiet thank you before his pink-haired brother spoke up.

“EH?! Oh, cmon Phil you know that’s not fair. We’ve all had to do the dishes at some point! Plus that’s just more for the next person.” Well, there goes that…

“We  _ did _ kind of decide the chores without him. Don’t you think that’s at least a little bit unfair?”

A grumble from, the long-haired boy before a new voice appeared.

“Is Tommy being a little shit again? Tommy, go do the fucking dishes.”

He wasn’t going to deal with this today, wordlessly getting up from his pretty damn comfortable place on the couch, he made his way back to the dishes and continued to clean them.

Philza was a little concerned. He knew something was wrong for Tommy not to be complaining, or loud like he usually was. Usually, he had a ton more energy, even if it was 9 AM. Plus… That sweatshirt. Being the one who actually adopted Tommy, they gave him a file about the youngest. Including what some of his belongings meant. 

So for short, he knew that the sweatshirt was important. Besides, Tommy only really wore it when he was upset or feeling bad. But surely his son would speak to him if he felt that way. So for now… He’d leave it…

-

The longer Tommy started at the gross food on the dishes, he felt more nauseous. Luckily he knew he wouldn’t throw up. Uh, he didn’t know. But he had a feeling he wouldn’t. For now… He felt a bit hungry actually. He knew if he actually did eat, that would be a different story, but considering the toast crumbs on the plates, they’d eaten without him.

Which… Yeah, that made him feel kinda sad. But there was no point whining about it since he didn’t exactly think he could’ve eaten it anyway. That didn't mean he wouldn't have appreciated being woken up though…

-

Andddddd… Done! Finally… In his mind, that took  _ hours. _ In reality… It was only 45 minutes. Normally he was a speedrunning champion at the dishes, getting them done in 15 minutes. But he guessed today just wasn’t his day.

“Oh my godddd, you’re  _ still _ doing the dishes? You have to be the slowest person in  _ existence. _ ” Okay, he knew Wilbur wasn’t being serious. He knew it. But he was still pissed off.

“Okay  _ asshole. _ I just finished actually, and I shouldn’t even have had to do the dishes! I did them last time.”

“Well, you can do the laundry too if you really want?” The Older brother said with a shit-eating smile.

You know what? Fine. Sureee! He needed to get the stench of vomit out of his shirt anyway. So once again Tommy was moving, disappearing upstairs. It was quiet for a little while, everyone resuming what they were doing before Technoblade finally spoke up.

“So what’s wrong with Theseus?” Dadza didn’t really have an answer. 

“Not sure Mate. He’s just acting… Off today. Can’t figure out why though.”

…

“Want me to spy on him?”

“Wilb-”

He was already sneaking upstairs.

Phil wiped his hand over his face as he sighed. Good luck Tommy…   
  


-

Great, he was doing okay right now for picking up the laundry. He’d picked up Philzas and Technos. Now it was time for Wilburs room and then his. Which was coincidentally the time the sneaky spy-child saw him.

“What the fuck… What are you doing in my room?” The youngest jumped. Just a bit.

“The hell does it look like!” He tried to at least make it look like he had some of his energy back. “It looks like you’re going through my stuff.” Wilbur reached out and grabbed the back of Tommy’s shirt, picking him up like some kind of wild animal… Something like a raccoon. 

“Hey, dickhead! Put me down.” He tried to wiggle his way out of Wilbur’s hold. Which actually managed to work as the older sibling let go. Causing the chaotic child to almost fall over. He only sighed as he replied, “Toms, you know I wasn’t serious? It’s literally a joke.”

The younger brother just mumbled something that the other couldn’t pick up. He left again. What was with him and leaving today? Wilbur now knew something wasn’t right.

He thought Tommy looked kinda… Ugly after he got out of the bathroom. Not his usual ugly face. But it looked… Concerning? He hadn’t gotten a good look at Toms just then but now he wanted to. To be sure.

It would have to wait a bit though, as the speedy child had already disappeared deep into the depths of his bedroom. At least Wilbur didn’t have as much laundry to do…

-

It was now 11 AM and Tommy felt absolutely miserable. He’d spent two hours in his room doing absolutely  _ nothing.  _ He’d run out of water by the first hour. So now he was hot, thirsty and his throat was  _ killing him. _ He didn’t know how he managed to speak earlier, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it again… The day wasn’t anywhere close to being over! If he tried to sleep he’d only wake up at sometime like 9 PM and then be awake for the rest of the night.

Not happening. 

…

That’s it. Philza was going upstairs. Two hours. It was a Friday! With  _ no school! _ The house just didn't have their full-chaotic energy without Tommy, and him being so… Un-clingy with frankly creepy. So the winged legend made his way up the stairs.

He brought his hand up to the door and knocked three times. Quietly, of course. But just forceful enough that someone would hear it. 

And oh boy, Tommy heard it. His headache had come back a lot worse. The knocking wasn't even that loud! But his head still  _ killed _ regardless. He didn’t exactly want to get out of his bed though. He wasn’t doing anything! Yet he felt so tired… 

Luckily, Philza fixed that problem for him by entering the room a few seconds later. So much for privacy. “Oh, Toms! You’re awake!”

A muffled groan-faced down in his blanket was the reply.

“You good Mate?”    
  
A pause.

A head shake and a quiet mutter of something Philza couldn’t hear. “Uh… What was that bud?”   
  
_ Don’feelg’d… _

“Uhm.. One last time?” With a small concerned chuckle. This finally made the boy prop himself up with his elbows. Resting his head in his hands. “Don’t  _ feel _ good.” He sounded a hell of a lot different then. And he could really hear it.

He sounded raspy as if he spoke for the first time in a week. He just saw his son only two hours ago! He decided to get closer, reaching out a hand and feeling his kid's forehead with the back of it-

Then pulling his hand back pretty quickly.

“Jeez, you sure are hot. How long have you felt like literal lava for?” A pause. Quite a long pause. A pause long enough where Philza Minecraft would have assumed TommyInnit fell asleep if it wasn't for his eyes being open.

Instead of giving a simple answer, he rambled about his moring. “Mm… Woke up ‘n fell over. Then threw up an’ took a shower. Ruined my favorite shirt… ‘Was gonna clean it but Wilbur stole my chore so I hid it… Washed m’ hands before doing the dishes. Did them… Was’ gonna do the laundry so I coul’ clean the shirt but Wilby caught me… M’ headache came back so I went to my room… Ran out of water and lied here for two hours… That’s pretty much it…”

Dadza was doing a big concern right now.

“You threw up?” A nod. “I’m sure your shirt isn’t ruined. We can always clean it… I have a question though.” Tommy went silent. “I’m not mad! I just want to know why you didn’t say you were sick. Or why you tried to hide the fact you threw up.”

Oh boy, the whole silence thing was getting worrying. 

“I jus’... Didn’ feel good..” Not much of an answer, but he could work with it.

“Alrighty, c'mere big man.” The old-man reached over, helping pull his youngster upwards. It was easy, though his troublemaker always was pretty light. “There we go. Do you wanna stay up here, or move to the couch?” Even though he was already helping Tommy upwards.

Which the kid seemed to notice, giving in and saying “Couch..” weakly. And so they were off! By off, they meant Toms leaning into his dad for most of the support. Which Dadza took effortlessly. 

It was in the hallway that the gremlin kid realized his brothers were going to see him. And probably make fun of him. He wasn’t sure but he didn’t want to see them. So he did the only thing reasonable to his sick mind. Bury his face into the side of Philza. 

The only response he got to that was by continuing to help his youngest walk, running a hand through his son's sweaty curls. Tommy liked that, a lot. So he leaned in a little further. Anyone who took a glance at him now would either think he was possessed or on his way out. 

When they got downstairs, Techno wasn’t in the living room, where he previously was. Weird. They knew Wilbur was upstairs from when he went to spy on Tommy, as he decided to stay up there. Phil knew his pink-haired son hadn’t left. 

So maybe two things to be concerned about. 

Another groan from Tommy brought him back to his senses and made him realize that pausing and standing still while holding someone who was definitely going to pass out wasn’t the smartest idea. “Ah sorry, mate. Here ya go.”

Being the good parent he was, he gently helped lower his kid onto the couch. Poor Toms, he looked miserable. And clearly upset about being found out he was sick. Phil knew Tommy was clingy. That was a  _ universal fact. _ But he knew his youngest still felt bad about the concern he would usually get when sick. Which can be cute, but also incredibly annoying when he’s badly sick because he just…  _ Refuses _ to be taken care of. 

The sound of something clattering to the ground made both of them jump. It sounded to be coming from the kitchen- Oh. Yeah. That was probably where his son had gone. Muttering a quiet apology, he left to go check and see if Techo was alright.

“You good?” He got a nod to the question. Luckily, Technoblade was usually pretty quiet in general, so he didn’t have to be concerned. Though seeing a disgusting burned egg on the stove which was very burnt, was. “Oh jeez, what happened here?” Already making his way to put it in the bin.

“I kinda felt bad for eating Tommy's breakfast, so I cooked him an egg.” Oh god don't laugh.

_ Don’t laugh. _

_ Don’tlaughdon’tlaughdon’tlaughdon’tlaugh. _

_ Phil wheezed as he leaned on the counter for support. Oh god, he was laughing  _ _ hard. _ Technoblade made an embarrassed sound. “Yeah, yeah. I tried okay?” Phil was still laughing, it took him a few minutes to get his breath back before wiping the hysterical tears that appeared.

“Y-Yeah. I know bud. Just…” He pointed to the black charcoal-looking eggs and wheezed again. “Well. As sweet as it was, I don’t think Tommy’s gonna be able to eat it anyway.” After saying that, his laughter finally died down at the concerned look his warrior son gave him.

“What? Why? It’s an egg. A burned egg, yeah sure. But It’s just an egg?” Oh boy. Time to explain he guessed.

“Right, Tommy’s… Uh… Not feeling the best right now, and isn’t too hungry. So I was thinking of giving him some yogurt and juice for now. Just for a little bit.” That obviously didn’t calm his son down as he still looked concerned, though only more now. 

“Is he gonna die?” Okay, back to laughing. Yeah, he was a shit dad. Laughing at his teenager's meal for his youngest. And then laughing when his concerned child asked something seriously. 

“Heheheh, sorry for laughing, but don’t worry. He’ll be fine. He’s probably got the flu by the looks of it, so he’s just resting on the couch.” Techno had said alright, and by curiosity, went to go see his younger brother.

A good time to get started on the ‘meal’ for Tommy. The yogurt part was simple, he just reached into the fridge and pulled out a packet. Strawberry would probably be the best.

Bending down and opening the cupboard, he pulled out one of the bowls. It’s better than giving it to him from the small flimsy container. This was also a good time to get a second bowel. A larger one in case Tommy got sick again. On second thought, one of the small bins would probably be better? 

Oh well. Having two things for him to use wouldn’t hurt. Shutting the cupboard and putting the bowls on the counter, he peeled open the yogurt and poured it into the smaller bowl, making sure to scrape all of it out. 

Once that was done, he went to the fridge and pulled open the fridge to grab the orange juice-

To find that someone had put the empty container back in the fridge… 

“BOYS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PUTTING EMPTY CONTAINERS BACK IN THE FRIDGE.”

He only heard two sorries. Which were hopefully Wilbur and Techno, he didn’t want his youngest yelling.

Now. Back to what he was doing. Right, he had no orange juice. He’d grab a water bottle for Tommy, he could go to the garden and pick some fresh oranges later, instead of the bottle he got from Tescos. 

The meal looked… Oh for heaven's sake, it wasn’t a meal. It was a jar of yogurt and a water bottle. Though it’d have to do for now. Dadza shut the fridge and opened the drawer where he kept the cutlery, taking out a small spoon. He had the food, and the water, and the bowl. 

What was he forgetting…?

Right. Thermometer. Judging by how Tommy looked before, he was going to need an ice pack. Reaching down to open the freezer door, he’d luckily prepared one in advance. No, not because he knew Tommy was sick. He had three boys who were constantly full of energy, so yeah. He had 3 always ready. 

Even though it was bottled water, Philza made an effort to get a plastic straw, just in case. A little extra. But oh well. He was going to multi-task and carry it with one hand before remembering he had a Sofa tray, perfect for right now!

He’d carefully put the items onto it, managing to use every inch of space. It looked… Kind of sad. Like it was missing something. Phil didn’t want to give his son Ice cream. That sounded bad. Re-do.

He did want his son to enjoy his favorite ice cream! But it would probably do more harm than good giving it to him when clearly everything his stomach. Once he thought he had everything he needed, for the time being, Philza picked up the tray and started to walk out of the room, almost bumping into Wilbur when he appeared. “Jeez- Oh! Wilbur, hey mate. What are ya… Uh… Doing?” His son got closer and whispered.

“Between you and me Phil… I think Tommys dying.” 

OHJESUSCHRISTTHISISTHEWORSTPOSSIBLETIMETOLAUGH.

Phil wheezed, as he tried not to drop the tray he was holding. “Yup, I noticed Kiddo.. Heh. Don’t worry. I’m sure Toms is gonna live. Like I told Techno, It’s probably just the flu.” Wilbur looked at him, also not convinced but let Phil take the tray into the living room. Wilbur made absolutely sure to cling behind Philza as they made their way to the youngest. Who was…

Asleep. 

The sight was adorable, in all honesty. Not just because Tommy was asleep, but because he was snuggled up to Technoblade who was running his hands through his hair. It looked really peaceful. But Sadly, Tommy was going to need to be woken. Though Phil technically  _ could _ take his temperature without waking him up. The food could wait a few minutes. 

Wilbur took the tray from Dadza and placed it carefully on the far end of the couch, far enough that it wouldn’t get knocked over. Phil leaned over to where the tray was and grabbed the thermometer. It was a digital thermometer so he could either put it in Tommy’s mouth or under his arm. He went for the less-weird option and slipped it in under Tommy's tongue after turning it on. 

It was like watching the DVD logo hit the corner as the 3 stared at the thermometer. Exciting but kind of pointless? The whole taking the temperature thing wasn’t pointless no! But they could’ve been doing other things than staring at a blinking thermometer for two minutes. 

Once it beeped. Philza was going to reach and grab it but was stopped by Techno getting to it first. It made sense, he was holding Tommy after all. Speaking of the gremlin, he shifted a bit after hearing the beeping. Now that made the others tense. And relax again when they realized that he would probably be asleep for a little while longer. Especially after doing chores for an hour with… A fever? Right. They still had to check it.

Techno paused as he looked at it. He realized he didn’t know how to read temperatures so he did the next best thing, hand it to his twin brother. 

Who was also just as confused.

Phil laughed quietly at both of their boys' confusion when he took the thermometer for himself.

He wasn’t laughing anymore. 


	2. Vomiting? Not very pog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! But the second and final chapters is here! :D
> 
> Warning: I am British- So British words and things
> 
> Psst, early stuff here: https://discord.gg/r7XXK2w

**103.1**

That was bad. 

Philza, for the sake of the twins (And Tommy), tried not to show any concern on his face. It clearly didn’t work as Wilbur and Techno also now looked panicked. Just what he was looking to avoid.

“Alright Kids, I know this looks bad. And yeah. It kind of is, but Tommy’s going to be just fine.” He proceeded to lean to the right of him and grab the slightly melted ice pack. Jeez, he had just taken it out of the fridge! Tommy, who was still snuggled into Techno’s chest instantly flinched at the cold contact but remained unconscious. 

He was happy to be snuggling with Techno, even if he didn’t know it. As Techno could no longer run his hands through his little brother's hair he just lied there, accepting his fate that he would likely be trapped there for the next… However long the child slept. 

…

  
  


On second thought, the child may not be asleep for much longer.

Sleepily, he shivered as he brought his hand up to his head, trying to pull the ice pack off, but not being able to with Techno putting his hand on it. Even though he was half-asleep he still shivered and whined. 

God that younger brother's sympathy hit hard. 

Especially when Tommy was crying. Not the literal heartbreaking sobs they’d usually hear. Like when he got hurt. No… This was arguably worse. He didn’t have the energy he’d usually have to sob loudly. Instead he just silently cried. 

He looked asleep, but the tears were there. 

Oh, so this is what having your heart shatter into a million pieces felt like. 

Philza felt the worst father ever. He’d managed to get Flu shots this year for Wilbur, Techno, and Himself, but at the time he’d made the appointment, Tommy was staying at his best friend Tubbo’s house. 

He should’ve made an appointment separately for Tommy. And now here they were. 

Wilbur and Techno were internally panicking.

They knew how bad Tommy’s immune system was, yet they couldn’t even tell what numbers meant he had a fever! 

There wasn’t much else they could do for now. Phil considered waking Tommy to attempt to eat some of the yogurt or have a sip of the water but decided against it. If he was sleeping, they’d let him rest.

“Well, for now. That’s all we can do. Wilbur? Would you mind grabbing some Calpol and those honey lozenges, please? They’re in the upstairs bathroom in the medicine cabinet.” Wilbur nodded, he was on a mission now! Helping his little brother.

To distract from the sad scene between them, Dadza spoke up. “So how’d that happen?” He pointed his thumb towards Tommy snuggling deep into Techno’s chest. Techno groaned quietly.

“Saw the Little Gremlin sitting upright on the couch. Sat down and saw him start to slip to the left slowly. He started leaning on me, so I accepted my fate. He moves _a lot._ So he basically sleep clung to me, and I’ve been trapped for ages now.” Philza gave what one would describe as his ‘thinking face’

“I mean, if you really want to get him off of you, I’m sure he won't fully wake up if you quickly move him off you?” Techno looked embarrassed. The Pink blush on his face almost started to match his hair. 

“Nah, besides. He’s not hurting anyone by being there… So… Let’s just leave it.” Oh. _Oh!_ Awe. The smile Phil gave looked between a shit-eating grin and a proud parent. Techno was more embarrassed.

“Don’t be embarrassed Techno, It’s fine to want to hug your little brother.” Dadza didn’t want to go too far obviously but darn it. He couldn’t help but smile. If he reacted differently, or god forbid laughed again, no doubt Tommy would’ve gotten pushed off the couch. 

As the blade moved his hand around the ice back to continue running his hands through it, Wilbur appeared holding quite a few more things than what Philza had asked. “Alright Doctor Wilbur, what did you bring? Cause that’s definitely more than the two things I asked you to get.”

“Right! Wellllll…-” He was cut off really quickly by Phil silently raising a hand and motioning a ‘Psst be quiet’ signal. He wasn’t angry or anything! All his sons got a little loud when they were excited. Or just got loud in general. Wilbur muttered a quiet sorry as he started to speak again.

“Right! Well, I kinda forgot the two things you _did_ ask me to get. And I _don’t really know where the Calpol is._ Buuuuuut. I did bring some... Other things.” Techno snorted at that.

“Well yeah, we can see that. We’re asking _what it is?_ ” Okay, they knew what Wilbur was doing now. Trying to drag it out and get the hype out. Ya know what? They let him have it. 

“Sooo… The first thing I got was a thin blanket. Which… Now I think about it, we probably can’t use that.” He shifted the pile of stuff he was handing with two hands, to one hand. And then proceeded to throw it at Philza who caught it and started laughing, muffling it behind his hand. “Next is… Philza Minecraft, I threw a blanket at you and you’re _laughing at me?_ So rude.” That just made him laugh harder. “Okay! Next was a pretty okay-ish idea?” He grabbed it from the top of the pile. “Tada! Instead of that loud beeping thermometer, I found a mercury one!”

Okay! Something they could _actually use_. 

“I got some other stuff two like-” 

“Your whole room?” 

Phil was going to wake Tommy with his laughter at this point.

“Nope! Only _half_ of it!” They ignored the dying wheezes of Philza from a joke that wasn’t even funny. “Anywayyy! The rest of the stuff Is just some pillows and plushies annnndddd....” He turned around and pointed to his back with his free hand “Boom!” He’d strapped his guitar to his back. “Music man!” He cheered.

“How did I not notice you had an entire guitar on your back.” Philza hadn’t noticed either! And Tommy- Well. He was asleep.

They could go get the Calpol for him later. 

Fast forwards a few hours. Techno had also fallen asleep, as well as Wilbur. Tommy shifted a lot. Obviously none of this was really enjoyable for him. Philza had left a while ago. He was still in the house! Just in the kitchen, so one. He could get to Tommy quickly. Two It was 12:40 and lunch was at 1:30 so he had around 50 minutes. That, and even though his youngest was sick, everyone else wasn’t. So they could all have a normal dinner. 

He knew his twins and him had a good immune system. Tommy's parents were oftenly sick, one of the things that lead to their demise. So it only made sense for Tommy to inherit that. That thought terrified Philza, but It’s okay. He wanted to make a nice healthy meal for the 3 of them, and something nice for Tommy. He needed to at least drink something if he refused to eat. Being malnourished wouldn't do any favors for getting better, and it was only day one. 

Tommy, as well as everyone, relaxed as the soft strums of Wilbur's guitar, filled the air. 

-

An hour had passed and he had finished the Lunch! It was now 1:40, so he was a little late. He took the food out to the dining room and called his boys (Not counting Tommy) to come to him. 

They didn’t come.

Dadza went to the living room, before he even entered the room he could hear the sounds of _all of his kids_ snoring. That was adorable, but… He pulled out his phone. He crouched down in front of them where he could get a good picture and clicked the button. He was definitely going to get this printed! He took a few moments to take in the adorable sight before gently rubbing Wilburs arm. Better to wake him since Techno was asleep while holding Tommy.

“Wha… Oh… Hey Dad… Is it time for dinner?” Phil chuckled at that, It had only been like 40 minutes since he fell asleep. “Nope. It’s lunchtime, sorry mate.” Wilbur looked more awake after hearing that, who could say no to food made by Philza? Techno burned everything he made, and Tommy… Okay, Tommy could actually kind of cook, but since he was _a child,_ he wasn’t allowed to do it often. 

“Sorry Mate, Dinners in a few more hours. It’s lunchtime right now, Tommy’s skipping enough meals for all of us, so you better bloody eat it!” He said it in a joking tone, he wasn’t strict on forcing his kids to finish food if they were full, or weren’t hungry. Only if it was dangerous not to, (In Tommy's case.)

Speaking of that gremlin, Philza had to figure out a way to wake Techno up without waking Tommy. Now, it wouldn’t be the worst of the little raccoon woke up, but if he was sleeping somewhat peacefully, there would be little to no harm in letting him rest a while longer. Quietly sneaking in front of the crouch, he ran his hands through Technos's long hair. That seemed to do the trick as Technoblade leaned into it, his eyes flickering open. 

Feeling something on his chest, he lifted his head up while laying down to see the gremlin himself! Ah right, he’d been used as a human pillow. Finally! He was freeeeee! Tommy moved his head in his sleep.

Okay, Almost free.

He’d done this before. This wasn’t the first time Tommy fell asleep on him. He’d done it about four years ago, a while but he remembered it clearly. Techno and Tommy had a fight about something dumb. Philza, the magic man he was. Had used his skills to build a pretty nice-looking treehouse. The argument largened and one thing led to another and the exit to the treehouse was right there- Long story short. Tommy got pushed out of a tree-house that was definitely over 10 feet high, got very drugged up on painkillers and fell asleep on Techno. 

Oh, what scary and fun times.

He would forever feel bad about that, but there wasn’t much he could do to change that now. All he had to do was not wake Tommy. So lifting his right hand up and sliding it under Tommy’s head, he slowly moved his legs out from underneath him. He used his other arm to quickly hold Tommy’s body as he lowered his younger brother flat on the couch without dropping him. 

He gave jazz hands to Philza and Wilbur but didn’t make an effort to stop kneeling on the floor. Phiza gave a confused, “Uhhh… Ya good mate?” Techno sheepishly responded.

“Uhh… My legs fell asleep…” So Techno just sat there, clearly wanting someone to help him up, all the other two did was laugh. Especially Phil. Loud enough that Techno’s whole secret escape mission was foiled as Tommy started to move.

“Ahh… God damn it.” His own children needed to silence _him_. The irony was especially strong after he just told Wilbur to be quiet earlier.

They all let out a collective breath when Tommy stopped stirring and went back to being mostly still. Techno would say, hitting Philza with a pillow had a very valid reason. “Ow! Okay, okay. I get it. C'mon boys.” As Philza walked past, he sneakily grabbed the ice pack off of his youngest head. As he expected, it had gone warm and watery. He’d need to replace it. 

His stomach growled, followed by his son Technos. They took that as a sign to go eat their lunch. Magically, Techno’s asleep legs were cured. Or maybe he just tried to get up at the hearing of food. Who knows. All they knew is that they were hungry, and they had a meal waiting. 

There were three rooms. Typically the living room and the dining room were separate, But one of the perks of this old house of theirs… There were a _lot_ of extra rooms. So they had that luxury of being able to let Tommy rest with no noise or smell of the food.

-

Lunch was absolutely _delicious._ Philza had accidentally made the normal amount he would make, forgetting Tommy wouldn’t be able to join them, so they had… Quite a bit extra. They didn’t mind though, Dadza’s meals were a luxury!!!

They chatted for a bit, talking about other things and laughing a bit. This morning had had a crazy start, but they knew Tommy would be fine...

But obviously, things only got worse before they got better.

  
  


A gasp and sudden exhale from Tommy let him be painfully aware that he was awake. All he knew was he felt cold and sweaty and… Alone. 

“G’ys…?” 

. . .

“Guys… Wh’re are you…?”

No response. 

What?

“Guys…” His voice hurt. He was only talking for a few seconds! Sitting up he took in his surroundings. He was on the couch. Okay… Not weird. There was a water bottle, a colorful plastic straw, and a bowl of something. His stomach growled at the sight of it, but he wasn’t too sure if that was because he was hungry or nauseous. 

He remembered Philza helping him downstairs… Did… Did he leave? Wilbur was upstairs last time he saw him… Maybe… He was still there? Shiftings his legs off of the couch, he tried to stand up. He was kinda wobbly. He almost fell. _Almost._

…

The stairs looked kind of far…

He started walking to them. He wanted his brothers…

He was there. The bottom of the stairs… They looked a lot higher than he remembered. 

He started climbing.

Philza had always told him to use the hand railings, for once… He’d actually listen. If he hadn’t, he was sure his headache would’ve turned into a full-grade concussion. Once at the top of the stairs he stared down the long hallway.

“Wilby..?” … But nobody came.

He was sniffling, not because of the runny nose but because of the tears in his eyes. Did they… Leave him…? Why… They were gone. Where did they go…? This was like the time Philza took Techno and Wilbur on a trip for a day. Tommy was alone.. It felt the same here. 

But they wouldn’t leave him again. He knew it! He was mildly crying before, but now… He was full-on sobbing. He wanted to yell for his family but his voice hurt.

Have you ever sobbed until you felt sick? That’s how Tommy felt. Until he gagged and realized he might actually throw up.

The bathroom was close, it was the room after his room. So all he had to do was make it there. 

Sprinting wasn’t the best thing to do with a 103 fever. But he did it anyway, slamming the bathroom door open just in time to all-but collapse in front of the toilet. 

He sobbed as he puked nothing but watery-bile. It was disgusting. But he hadn’t eaten anything, so there wasn’t anything he _could_ throw up.

The others heard the door slam from the dining room. Techno had gone to the living room calmly the second after hearing it and paused at the couch. “Uh… Guys…” They followed to where the voice came from. “Tommy’s gone.”

“Say what now-” Wilbur headed halfway up the stairs before turning around. “Uh he’s-” The sound of retching and gagging could be heard. “Yeah, he’s up here.” Philza nodded and turned to Techno.

“I’m going to grab an ice pack and get the thermometer again, could you…” He gestured in the general direction of the stairs. Techno understood and nodded back.

“Yup got it.” He didn’t try to run up the stairs as his twin did. He calmly walked upstairs. Once he got to the bathroom, he saw Wilbur kneeling next to Tommy rubbing his back as he coughed. Techno could only see his younger brother from the back, but by how still he went, he would have assumed that he was asleep. 

Wilbur grabbed his arm to help him up. Tommy flushed the bile and washed his hands, Wilbur and Techno felt a need to do it too. Even if they couldn’t catch it, it was still hygienic to do. That was when he noticed Toms was crying. “What’s wrong Theseus?” 

“I th-.. I thought you guys left again..”

OUCH. HOW COULD THAT SMALL CHILD MAKE HIM FEEL SAD BY SAYING WORDS. THIS DIDN’T FEEL NICE. 

Technoblade would personally say. He was being quite generous as he bent down and engulfed the child in a big hug. Yeah, he normally didn’t do this. But Tommy was in literal tears at the thought of his brothers not being there, so yeah. They were _gonna_ be there. 

The only thing that was annoying was the sympathetic/Shit-eating grin Wilbur was giving him. He would’ve flipped Wilbur off if his hands weren't using his hands to run through Tommy's hair. Instead, he opted for mouthing, ‘I’ll kill you later’ while squinting. 

They both knew he wasn’t being serious.

Helping Tommy from his knees to standing, Techno let the gremlin put his weight against him. He didn’t exactly want the tiny Theseus to go down a flight of stairs by himself. Wilbur didn’t either, as they were both helping him. The two of them were worried. Tommy seemed pretty out of it. But _only_ he would be extra enough to wake the one moment everyone went out of the room.

Jeez. What were they gonna do with him?

Take care of him, but that was obvious. They just wanted to make sure their little brother was okay. He would be, they were absolutely sure of it. It was their own fault anyway. Of course, they couldn't tell that he would wake up then, but leaving someone with a fever in a dangerous category, alone for so long... They could at least take some of the blame for it. 

So Techno didn't complain when he was practically carrying Tommy.

He was sure Wilbur would've done the exact same thing if the gremlin was leaning on him. Actually, Wilbur would’ve probably picked Tommy up. But they were going down the stairs. And he really _really_ **_really_** didn’t want to add concussion to the list of bad things that have happened today. 

And at last, but not least they were back downstairs. Philza could be heard from the kitchen. They couldn’t see him from there, obviously. But it was clear the old-man had made some alterations to the place Tommy would be resting. Philza had laid out a fluffy blanket _on top_ of the sofa. They knew Tommy wouldn’t be allowed under it. 

Philza had noticeably moved the Bin and Large Bowl right by the side of the bed. They were worried, but not too worried about vomit at this point. 

Philza had done what he said he would and put the new ice pack on the couch. Tom’s practically shivered looking at it. He was shivering before, but it seemed a little worse looking at the frozen water. Realizing they were just stood there, the older-brothers guided him to the couch where he seemed a little more alert than before. 

He sat on it with his knees curled up to his chest, and his head on his knees. He had to be feeling down-right awful right now. Waking up and thinking your family’s left you again, feeling nauseous and sick to all Hell but not being able to actually puke because of how hungry you are. But no, you can’t eat either because that’ll make you sick faster… The tears were back. 

And so was the ice pack. Wilbur had placed the freezing thing on his head. Which he very much didn’t want. He was cold, thank you very much.

He immediately took it off and put it on the couch. Wilbur wasn’t playing around. (He was.) He placed it back on. Techno just sat on the opposite side of the couch and watched this go down. 

  
He had to intervene and throw a pillow at Wilbur's face when they were practically going to wrestle about it. “Alright. Tommy, stop being a little rat and just keep the damn thing on your head. And Wilbur we’re trying to help him, not _kill him._ Said Rat, just grumbled something about not getting killed by them.

Wilbur thought of the perfect solution.

Holding the ice pack forcibly on Tommy’s head with his hands. “Temperature time for the baby.” Tommy just whined. 

This was Techno’s que to go see Philza.

Leaving the two idiots to probably fight to the death, he entered the kitchen to see Philza looking through the cabinets.”Hullo.”

Phil jumped.

“AH! Oh, hey Techno! Is Tommy okay…?

“Well… He’s alive if that’s the answer you were looking for.” Not concerning at all nope. 

“Okayy. What’s his Temp at?” Oh, right. He didn’t know himself.

“Uh… Wilburs checking it now. Tom’s being a stubborn gremlin though. So they were fighting over the ice pack.” That seemed about right.

“Okay, well once I find what I’m looking for I’ll go over to him.”  
  
“So… Are ya gonna tell me what ya looking for are you gonna make me ask…?”

“Right! Right, when I first adopted you lot I got a _lot_ of books on parenting. And a lot on first aid. Which was very useful, because you’re all little shits who have no idea how to not get hurt every two minutes.” Tech gave a nervous chuckle at that.

“Though… I can’t really find it. Which is weird, as I have 3 different first aid books and _none_ are here.” Oh, he knew where one of them was. In his room. He was pretty sure it was the same for Tommy and Wilbur. They maybe... sometimes kind of… Hid their injuries. So they all collectively agreed to keep one in their room. But if he grabbed it… That would be suspicious. But it could help his little brother. 

So he wordlessly walked out and up the stairs. His bedroom was the furthest down the hall, so opening the door, he reached under the old wardrobe at the back. Not the best place as it often got dusty, but it worked for now. At least until the summer when Phil made everyone do intense spring-cleaning due to _some unnamed gremlins hayfever._

He wiped the dust off the book so it would look as if it hadn’t been in the same place for a long time, and went back to Philza. Effectively making him jump again when he appeared. He wordlessly handed him the book. 

_“_ Ah! Where’d you find this? Thank’s Techno.” He didn’t respond to the question, instead followed Philza as they went to the living room. They were quiet, quiet enough that Wilbur and Tommy didn’t notice them, but Dadza smiled at the sight.

Somehow Wilbur ended up convincing Tommy to at least try a tiny bit of the yogurt. Or maybe threatened him with something like brothers do. But he was sitting right next to the youngest and helping him eat a bit of it.

Oh Techno was absolutely grinning, as he sneaked back into the kitchen to grab the camera Philza had put down earlier and sneakily take a photo of the two siblings. 

And oh boy did Philza have a problem with blowing his cover today, as he chuckled finally letting Wilbur be aware of their presence. And Techno’s camera. Which he gave a deathly stare to his twin. 

And Tommy… Well, he just hadn’t noticed. Or just didn’t care. He was hungry and nauseous. But after he thought Wilbur might actually cry from him not eating… He could stomach nausea for his big brother. Even if he was going to undoubtedly puke it up later. 

Philza didn’t know how he did it, or how he managed to get Tommy to keep his ice pack on, but he was a proud dad nonetheless. He was so happy to have such caring sons, even if they fought a lot, he knew they all cared deeply about each other and would no doubt do this if they got hurt. 

Tommy softly guided Wilburs hand to stop him from putting the spoon in his mouth again. He got the message and opted for ruffling the child’s hair, who of course grumbled, but leaned back into his brother's chest anyway. Clingyinnit liked this, even if he felt like death.

The Clingy child further grumbled as Wilbur had stuck the thermal thermometer back in his mouth. “Didn’t you just take his temperature?” The logical twin asked.

“Do I look like I’m good with numbers?” Yeah, Wilb's had completely blanked on the number a few seconds after reading it, and at that moment. The only thing he really wanted was for his little brother to eat some food, sooo… If he had to shed a few tears to do so? So be it. 

He’d keep the thermal one in for now after he checked it of course. This was the better option, so he could leave it in instead of worrying and checking it every two minutes. He could tell Tommy was getting annoyed by it even if he wasn’t fully responding.

Looking down at it he read the numbers out.

“103.3 Uhm… Is that bad?” Jeez, with the number of times they got sick he should know what was good and what was bad. He at least knew that it had to be higher from the vomiting, yeah. That was something he learned about when he paid attention in class. 

He had to be right about the whole ‘is that bad’ thing, as Philza looked more nervous than he had earlier. Tommy looked a little more sleepy too. But he was out of it, to begin with. It was probably Wilburs turn to be used as a human-pillow, but he didn’t mind. Besides, he always liked to brag to Techno how Tommy liked him more (Even if the gremlin loved them both the same)

“Yeah, that’s… Those aren’t the best numbers.” He realized he hadn’t really asked how his son was. “How ya feeling mate?” 

“Mm’feel really weird. ‘Still got a headache but ‘m mostly jus’ feel sleepy…” Wilbur overheard him and almost-automatically leaned back, way more into the couch, bringing Tommy with him. Philza nodded at what his little boy had said. He wasn’t even whining about the ice pack! From experience, he knew what it felt like to have one on when you already feel freezing. 

Tommy might have down-played how he felt a bit. Just... Just a little. His headache hurt… Really bad. And sleepy? Oh, he could die right there with how exhausted he felt. He wasn’t ready to lose a life, _yet. (He still had about… A good year before that would actually happen)_

The repetitive movements of Wilbur stroking his hands through Tommy’s hair was enough to get him to fall back asleep. So he didn’t hear the conversation that soon followed. “Is he asleep...?”  
  
“Mhm, looks like it. I don’t blame him though, I’d be exhausted too if my body was trying to literally evacuate itself.” A little dramatic description, but eh… Wilbur shifted the ice pack on Tommy’s head again. 

“I know he’s just fallen asleep and all but… Don’t you think we should probably wake him to give him some Calpol or… Whatever you give little gremlins?” Techno muttered quietly. 

Philza nodded again “Yeah. That’s probably the smartest thing to do right now…” They decided on actually getting the medicine first before just waking him up _then_ fetching it. Philza decided he should probably get it, as the other two couldn’t even read a thermometer correctly. So it’s… Probably for the best if he gets the right medicine.

He checked the bathroom cabinet. Well… There certainly were a few things that could help. And while Tommy was old enough to take pills for it… Paranoid dad senses made him reach for the child Calpol. He was a teen, obviously not an actual child-child like they always joked, but the child-aged Calpol was all they really had. 

Since Philza was in the bathroom anyway, he opened up the torn little box it came in and decided to wash the faulty-plastic syringes they came with. He could use a spoon, but the small piece of plastic came in useful. And it was nicer than cold metal going into your mouth.

Once he was sure it was clean and good to use, he made his adventure downstairs.

Wilbur didn’t want to wake Tommy. Since he was cuddling into his side, which one. Was adorable. Two, the clingy-child… Was normally not clinging to him. And finally, hey Techno got a good hour with Tommy! It was his turn!

But…

Of course, he wouldn’t do something that could damage his little bro’s help. So when it was time for him to wake the child… He did.

Tommy didn’t like that. He didn’t like being awoken 2 minutes after finally getting to sleep. But frankly, he didn’t know anyone who did. So he just sort of… Refused to wake up. Not in the, ‘HE'S NOT RESPONDING’ way. But more in the… ‘Five more minutes’ way. 

Philza sat on the right side of the couch, followed by Techno, causing it to dent down. It was Philza’s terrifyingly cold hands on his forehead that finally woke him.

He let out a small noise of protest as he tried to move away from the hands. But as he was lying into Wilburs side, he didn’t really have anywhere to go. He gave in and slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times.”H’h? Wh’ you nee’ me f’r…?” He rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up, (Wilbur pushed him lightly to help)

Philza, who was sticking the small syringe into the Calpol container and filling it responded. “Just need ya to take this, mate. Then you can go back to sleep.” Tommy made a grimacing face. Clearly not happy to have been woken to take a bad-tasting medicine. 

He could do it the easy way, or the hard way.

Knowing regardless if he chose the easy way or the hard way… He’d rather not put in the extra energy. So he accepted and went for the easy way of just taking it. 

He was going to take the syringe and do it himself, but before he could even reach for it, Philza brought it to his mouth and pressed it down so it went into his mouth. Techno chuckling like an idiot made it 10x more embarrassing. Once Philza knew it worked, he re-filled it again. Tommy was older, so he needed a bit extra.

It tasted horrible. But he stomached the stupid feeling as he didn’t exactly feel like puking for the next 20 minutes, even if he’d feel greater after. 

Wilbur knew what the taste of the medicine was like, and how unpleasant it was, so he leaned to the ground and managed to grab Tommy’s water without taking the child off him. Tommy thanked Phil for the medicine and Wilbur for handing him the water.

If he were laying down he most definitely would’ve choked on the water. His throat had stung by swallowing the Calpol. Everything hurt in all honesty. But maybe… He’d feel better after a rest. Once he’d drank most of the water, he tried to lean to the floor to put the water down. Wilbur took it from him before he could.

He loved them, but this was one of the things he didn’t like. 

He can do things. Even if he feels like Hell…

But maybe sometimes…

It was okay for others to help.

His eyelids felt… So, so heavy. The last thing he remembered was the whole SleepyBois family on the couch in a cuddle-pile and the calming strums of a guitar. 

Would he feel better in the morning…?

Probably not. He’d only just got sick today, after all. 

But would his family be taking care of him when he woke up?

Of course, they would.

He loved them all so damn much. He could never ask for anything better than what he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry if it seemed a little short!!! 
> 
> (Psst: Writing an extra fic based off something Techno remembered...)
> 
> If you want to hear sneak-peaks about fics or read them early... Join my server!  
> https://discord.gg/r7XXK2w
> 
> We can vibe and talk about Dream SMP, SleepyBoisInc or whatever you wanna do! Everyone's welcome :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this first chapter! I haven't written fics in a while so I'm sorry if the writing style changes slightly.


End file.
